


Stress Relief

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Office Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Continuation to “The Gift.” AN2: // requested: “We need that conversation between Nick and Barba with the leave up to that 😂 oh hot damn.” So, we get the convo between the two - so basically, it may be a prequel also to The Gift?
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader/Nick Amaro, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 18





	Stress Relief

**

Flashback to the events leading up to The Gift…

The second your head hit the pillow, you were fast asleep, snoring slightly. Rafael tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. With an exasperated sigh, he climbed out of bed and made way to the living room. He turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels before landing on the cooking channel. Some celebrity chef cooking show was on. Whatever was happening on the show though, he was paying no mind to. Rafael could not get the image of you kissing Nick out of his mind.

–

The next morning, while you were showering, Rafael called the hotel to make sure all of the plans and accommodations were in place for your birthday festivities. Satisfied that the dinner and hotel reservations were in place, Rafael made one more phone call.

“Amaro, it’s Barba. We need to talk about last night. Can we meet?”

–

The coffee shop was busy with patrons needing their java fix. Nick popped his head in, before walking inside. He scanned the crowded shop before spotting Rafael in the back sitting in a half-booth. Rafael locked eyes with Nick and waved him over. Nick pushed through the crowd before landing where Rafael was. He pulled out the chair and sat. Nick was unsure as to why his fellow Cuban had called him – he had thought the air was clear, that it was a misunderstanding and that you were just acting recklessly since you were drunk.

“Thank you for joining me detective.” Rafael greeted. “I took the liberty of ordering you a cafecito.” Rafael pushed the small, but very strong, cup of coffee in front of Nick.

“Look – I thought last night was just a mistake. Y/N… she just got ahead of herself – it was the booze.”

“What if it wasn’t just the booze?” Rafael asked almost so quietly, Nick barely registered that the attorney said anything at all.

“She loves you. Everyone knows that.” Nick replied. “You two were made for each other. Just because Maria and I didn’t work out, doesn’t mean it won’t for you two.”

“I’m not talking about that.” Rafael replied, waving him off. “I’m talking about what if we wanted to make Y/N’s fantasy a reality?”

Nick nearly choked on the cafectio. “Excuse me?” He sputtered, spitting the dark liquid everywhere. He reached for a napkin and wiped himself.

“I’m serious. Look, Y/N and I have a very healthy sex life. We experiment, we play games, how is this any different?”

“Counselor, are you sure you’re not drunk right now?” Nick asked, eyeing Rafael.

“I’m not. I was just thinking I’d like to make it a reality for her. I have seen her with you – and you with her during interrogations.”

“That’s just – that’s a tactic used with perps. It doesn’t mean anything.” Nick explained.

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t fuck Y/N if given the chance?”

Nick inhaled sharply. He found himself unable to respond. Instead, he called over a waitress and requested another coffee. Nick turned his attention to Rafael. “That’s not fair.”

“I am not condemning you. I am offering you an opportunity.”

“So how would this work? Her and I … let’s say we hook up. Where are you in this little scenario?”

“I’ll be there.”

“So you’d watch? Or would you be… involved? How exactly would this work?

Rafael sighed himself and leaned back against the plush cushion of the booth. “I want to watch. If I decide to get involve, or if Y/N wants me involved, then I will.”

Nick sipped his coffee. Temptation called him. He had to admit the idea was enticing. Even though you were partners for years, there was always some kind of sexual tension between you and him. Timing was always poor. He was with Maria until he wasn’t. And when he wasn’t, you got involved with Rafael. And then Rafael proposed, he figured the door was shut for good.

“Does Y/N know about this little stunt of yours?”

Rafael shook his head. “No.”

“And you think she’s going to be okay with this? What if she’s not – this kind of thing can ruin a relationship.” Nick replied.

“I know my fiancée well enough to know she’s going to be okay with this.”

Nick nodded. “I’m in. What do you need to know about me and what should I know about you two?”

“We’re both clean. Y/N’s on birth control. I can give you copies of our bloodwork to show we’re clean.”

Nick raised his hand. “I trust you both. I’m clean too. I haven’t been with anyone since Maria.”

Rafael flashed a toothy grin. “ Okay. It’s just this weekend. Nothing more. Me entiendes?” Nick nodded. “Great. Let’s discuss her limits and boundaries.”

–

Fast Forward to Present Day

—

You slammed your hand on your desk after your laptop froze for what was the umpteenth time that morning. You had been in the office early to work on the paperwork that you were completely backlogged on. You had been sleeping like shit as of late. You also were concupiscent, or in other words, horny. Rafael had been consumed with “the trial of the century” and the two of you were passing ships as of late. Your once healthy sex life had hit a wall and you found yourself hot under the collar, wearing out your battery operated boyfriend. All in all, it made you very cranky.

“You alright?”

You looked up at the voice. It was your partner, Nick. You gave him a small smile. “Yeah, it’s just this stupid computer.”

Nick put down the cup of coffee he had in his hand. “Let me see what I can do.” You pushed your seat back to allow Nick into your space. As he leaned over, you got a whiff of his cologne and instantly your mind was transported back to the night of your birthday weekend. You remembered what it was like to sit on his face, his five o’clock shadow creating the most delicious burn. You remembered what it was like to have both his cock and Rafael’s cock in you at the same time.

“Fuck.” You mumbled. Nick turned to you, his brow raised.

Your cheeks flushed. “The computer. I am already so behind as it is.” You lied. Your breathing had increased slightly and Nick’s eyes glazed over your décolletage to the top swells of your breasts. He remembered what it was like to taste your sweet skin and have your tits over his face. His cock twitched under his pants.

Nick cleared his throat and tried to return on the task at hand. After pressing a few more buttons, he was able to get your computer back up and running.

“My hero!” You exclaimed. You gave him a full smile and all Nick wanted to do was pull you in for a kiss.

“You’re welcome.” Nick replied. “Um, how’s Barba? That case must be eating at him.” Nick felt a pang of guilt for feeling what he did – the rules on your birthday were one weekend, which happened. It was in the past.

“Busy. Cranky. So you know…” You began.

“The usual.” Nick finished. You laughed.

“Basically. I just hate that this case takes up all of his time. We hardly see each other. I miss him.” You replied wistfully.

Nick squeezed your shoulder. “It’ll be over soon enough.” As he walked away, an idea crept in your mind.

–

The light to Rafael’s office was still on despite it being near midnight. Rafael was pacing in his office, going over his case. The grand jury was indicting soon and he needed to be ready.

The slight rap on his door interrupted his thoughts. You poked your head in. “Hey.” You replied softly, as you walked in.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” Rafael questioned. He approached you and pressed a kiss on your lips. “Is everything okay?”

The sound of the door creaking made Rafael realize you weren’t alone. “Nick.”

Nick approached the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. “Barba.”

Rafael’s eyes darted between you and Nick. “What’s going on?”

“Look, I know you’re busy and stressed. We were hoping maybe, we could help with that?” You replied.

It was then that Rafael realized you were wearing a long trench coat.

“Y/N.” Rafael’s voice was low and warning.

“Oh come on, counselor. You’re all wound up and stressed. We can help.”

Rafael shook his head. “I’m too busy. I can’t be dist…” His voice trailed off as you removed the trench coat, letting it pool to the floor. You were naked save for the thin straps of material that dared present themselves as lingerie.

You whipped around to Nick and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Nick’s hands trailed down your sides, to your ass. He grabbed a handful of flesh and pulled you tightly against his body. You gasped at the feeling of his cock, already so hard against your stomach. Nick’s kiss was intense; he swallowed your mouth almost as if he would never get another chance. His mouth moved along your neck and as he sucked a bruise on your neck, he opened his eyes to meet Rafael’s.

Rafael’s bright eyes were blown with lust. He moved to undo the straps of his suspenders, letting them hang off his waist.

Nick banded one arm around your waist and spun you to face Rafael. A large hand trailed down your neck, down your sternum, and down your abdomen to your cunt which was already soaked. Nick’s fingers pushed your panties to the side, the tips of his fingers were coated in your arousal. His fingers stroked the outside lips, teasing.

“She’s already so wet.” Nick panted. “God I missed this sweet little cunt. I told you then, I’ll say it again now… you’re a lucky man, Barba.”

Rafael could barely focus on Nick’s words. His mind was fuzzy as he watched Nick slip a finger inside of you.

“Do you know how jealous I am that you get to fuck Y/N day in and day out? And then I find out you’re too busy to take care of her needs and poor Y/N has been so horny.” Nick continued to goat. He slipped his finger out of you, causing you to whine. He shoved his finger in your mouth and you sucked his finger clean, pretending it was his cock.

“Is that so?” Rafael questioned, his voice rough and gravely. His shirt fell to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothes, leaving him just in his boxers.

You batted your eyes coquettishly. “Oh yes, papi. It’s been so lonely without you home.”

You walked up to Rafael and reached around to unclasp your bra, freeing your tits. Rafael growled and pulled you in for a kiss. His fingers circled your nipples, which were hard as peaks. He pinched them playfully, eliciting a moan from you. Meanwhile, Nick was sitting on the couch, shirtless. His cock was freed and he was unabashedly jerking himself off.

“Eres cochina.” Rafael growled at you. You smiled before dropping to your knees. You ran your hands in front of the tent in his boxers, feeling how hard Rafael was.

“You love it.” You replied huskily, before reaching up to pull the waist band of his boxers down. Before Rafael could reply, you took his cock in your mouth. Rafael hissed and he wrapped his hands in your hair, guiding you as you bobbed along his cock. Feeling particularly lascivious, you relax your throat and suck Rafael all the way down, deep throating him. The sensation alone was enough to make Rafael to near lose his balance but he recovered quickly. His hands gripped the desk from behind tightly as you continued to blow him.

Rafael’s eyes met Nick’s once more. Nick’s stroking was becoming more fervent. Rafael pushed your head off of him. You pouted and he caught your chin. “Nick is going to fuck you while you finish blowing me.” Rafael winked. As you bounded to Nick, Rafael swatted your ass, causing you to giggle.

You joined Nick on the couch. “How do you want me?” You asked Nick.

“Ride me baby.” Nick requested.

Rafael returned with a bottle of lube. Nick eyed Rafael. “Really? Lube here?”

“I told you – Y/N and I have a very healthy sex life.”

“Sometimes I say I need a warrant… sometimes I just need his cock.” You giggled.

Nick took the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand, before moving to stroke his cock. “Saddle up baby girl.”

You saddled Nick’s thighs. One arm braced his shoulder and you used your other free hand to guide Nick inside of you. You both groan as he stretched you from the inside out. You languidly begin to rock against Nick’s cock. Nick leaned up to capture a nipple in his mouth. You gasp briefly as Rafael shoved his cock in your mouth once more. Rafael drove into your mouth with rough strokes, causing you to gag and sputter on his cock.

Nick’s hips rise, fucking into you. You cry out around Rafael’s cock, feeling your orgasm quickly build. “God your pussy is so good.” Nick panted.

“Do you like Nick’s cock in your pussy Y/N?” Rafael asked in between grunts. A broken ‘yes’ bleeds around his cock as he continues to fuck your face. Rafael pulled out from your mouth, and you gasped. “Oh my God, don’t stop Nick! Oh fuck!”

Rafael reached for the lube and gathered some on his hand. He stood behind you, watching as Nick was balls deep inside of you. He looked over past your shoulder to Nick. “Lean her forward.”

Nick reclined more on the couch, pulling you close to him. Your pressed your tits to Nick’s face, allowing him to run his tongue on your skin.

You jump slightly feeling the cold lube drizzle along your ass. Rafael rubbed the lube over your puckered rosebud. Nick’s mouth was on your nipple and you reached down to rub your clit. Rafael pressed the head of his cock inside of you and you moaned loudly in response. Instinctively you rock your hips back, causing Rafael to push further in.

“Oh my God!” You cry out.

Rafael pressed himself so he’s close to lying on you. He moved your way hair out of the way and pressed kisses along your neck. “Cómo te sientes mi amor?”

“Full. Oh Rafael… fuck!” You cried out.

Rafael and Nick fuck you, finding a rhythm quickly. The pressure deep inside of you builds quickly and you come hard, your body spasming in orgasm. Your pussy clenched tightly around Nick’s cock. Nick continued pumping into you and before you knew it, he comes hard and deep inside of you. An animalistic grunt emanates from Rafael and he backs out of you to shoot thick ropes of hot come all over your ass.

Rafael collapsed onto the couch beside you and Nick. “Wow.” He panted. “Fucking wow.”

You hum in content, lazily kissing Nick. You break the kiss, and turn your head to Rafael while you lay against Nick, his cock still inside of you. You could feel some of his come weep out despite being still connected.

“Feeling better?” Rafael asked you. You sit up slightly to look at Nick and then at him.

“Mmmm, most definitely.” You sighed contentedly.

“So this was your idea then?” Rafael asked, reaching over to grab some tissues to clean up.

You bit your lip and nodded. “You’re not mad, are you?” Nick asked as he stroked your back softly.

Rafael smiled. “Not at all. I think I made a mistake saying last time was one time. We were overdue.”

You light up as his response. “Do you have more to do here?”

Rafael arched a brow. “Can’t get enough, hmm? I guess I can come to the office early and finish.”

“What our girl wants, she gets, isn’t that right Barba?” Nick asked, before pressing a kiss to your chin.

Your eyes meet Rafael’s once more.

“That’s right Amaro. Now lets take her home.”

FIN.


End file.
